The study team has a long history of developing CDC-defined evidence-based interventions (EBIs) to reduce HIV risk among African American women. To date the team has developed six CDC-defined HIV prevention EBIs. Their most widely disseminated and adopted EBI is SISTA, an HIV intervention for African American women. During the past 5 years the study team has been awarded a CDC grant to collaborate with church lay leaders and with leaders of church ministries to adapt the EBI known as SISTA to create a faith-based SISTA. The involvement of historically black faith institutions in implementing evidence-based HIV Interventions has the potential to enhance sustainability of prevention efforts among African Americans. The study seeks to conduct a three-arm randomized controlled trial among 24 historically black faith institutions in Atlanta to examine th implementation outcomes of fidelity and participant reach at 12-months follow-up by comparing three implementation strategies. Faith institutions are randomized to receive either: (1) HIV 101 Education and the SISTA curriculum (N = 8 faith institutions); or (2) HIV 101 Education and the SISTA curriculum, plus an interactive training video (N= 8 faith institutions); or (3) HIV 101 Education and the SISTA curriculum, plus an interactive training video as well as, personal feedback twice a month (N=8 faith institutions). The study aims are: (1) To assess institutional adoption of faith-based SISTA among 24 faith institutions; (2) To assess provider adoption of faith-based SISTA among the 120 trainers from the faith institutions; (3) To compare level of implementation fidelity to faith-based SISTA among trainers in three arms; (4) To compare number of participants reached with faith-based SISTA intervention among trainers in the three arms and, (5) To assess whether Trainer factors moderate implementation fidelity. The proposed application is an exciting trans-institutional collaboration involving academic institutions (Emory University, Rollins School of Public Health and Interdenominational Theological Center), the largest provider of HIV educational services in the Southeastern United States (AID Atlanta), a community based agency located in the heart of low-income communities (Healing Our Communities) and 24 historically black faith institutions.